List of Villains' Defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, youtube Movies, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs.rehabilitations Gallery: Animated Films/Life Action's YouTube Movies and TV Shows 1937-present Lightning.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's death fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie the Giant's rehabilitation Ladydeat.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (1st film) Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st Film) Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Maleficent's Goons' defeat # 1 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Maleficent's Goons' defeat # 2 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Maleficent's Goons' defeat # 3 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6672.jpg|Diablo's death Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-7064.png|Maleficent's death mr dawes sr death.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr.'s death Clank The Kills.PNG|Clank of defeat Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-6705.jpg|Kaa's first defeat Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's first defeat Prince_John,_Sir_Hiss,_and_Sheriff_of_Nottingham's_defeat.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham's defeats Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-8147.jpg|Madam Medusa's defeat Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 8.20.02 PM.png|Chief Weasel's defeat (in the first film) Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-8135.jpg|Jenner's death Horned King's death.jpg|The Horned King's death great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan's death Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' death Sykes'_defeat.jpg|Bill Sykes' death Doom's_death.jpg|Judge Doom's death little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Ursula's death dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) Batman-movie-screencaps_com-13901.jpg|The Joker's death (Batman) Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg|Merlock's death Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-32.png|Fagin's death Mouse_King's_Death.png|The Mouse King's death McLeach's death.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death Cat R. Waul's defeat.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat Princess-goblin-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg|Prince Froglip's death dying-t-1000.png|T-1000's death Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2658.jpg|Pete's defeat (The Prince & The Pauper) Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|LeFou, and Gaston's buddies's and Villagers defeat Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston's death Rover_Dangerfield_Wolves_Log_About_To_Crash_Into_A_Tree.png|Wolves's death This_Guy_Is_A_Jerk!.png|Rocky's defeat. Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-6785.jpg|Grand Duke's and Hunch's defeat Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Jafar's defeat Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13551.jpg|Max Shreck's death Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13638.jpg|The Penguin's death Cool-world-disneyscreencaps.com-10437.jpg|Holli's defeat Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-8346.jpg|Dr. Applecheek's defeat. Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-8850.jpg|Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand's defeat Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-7690.jpg|Hexes' defeat nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10470.jpg|Mary and Sarah Sanderson's death Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's death Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-6863.jpg|Professor Screweyes' death Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg|Feathers McGraw's defeat Supermario-movie-screencaps.com-11227.jpg|President Koopa's death Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Bettle's Defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Grundel the Toad's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole's defeat Jafar's Death.jpg|Jafar's death Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Scar's death Gnorga's defeat.jpg|Gnorga's defeat Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8746.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's death (first film) Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7923.jpg|Pete's defeat (A Goofy Movie) Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|Drake's death Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st Film) Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Jumani-movie-screencaps.com-10973.jpg|Van Pelt's defeat Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg|Steele's defeat close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|Preston's despair. Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13474.jpg|Two-Face's death (Batman Forever) Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13770.jpg|Ridder's defeat (Batman Forever) Casper-movie-screencaps.com-8948.jpg|Dibs' death Casper-movie-screencaps.com-9026.jpg|Carrigan Crittenden's (ghost form)'s death Mars-attacks-movie-screencaps.com-11069.jpg|Martian Leader's death Dementor’s rehabilitation.png|Dementor's rehabilitation James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Frollo's death Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's presumed death Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red's defeat Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) Sa'Luk's Death.jpg|Sa'Luk's death Died.jpg|Hugo Simpson's death download (2).png|Cain's rehabilitation Matilda-movie-screencaps.com-10516.jpg|Principal Agatha Trunchbull's defeat Goliath death.png|Goliath's defeat fib death.png|Fib's death Clavius_dies.jpg|Clavius' death Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death.jpg|The Titan's death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|Hades' defeat Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-12874.jpg|Bane's defeat, later presumed death Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13868.jpg|Poison Ivy's defeat Chief_McBrusque27s_and_Scuttlebutt27s_death.png|Chief McBrusque's death Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13929.jpg|Mr. Freeze's rehabilitation Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-2938.jpg|Dr. Jason Woodrue's death The_French_Peas_defeated.png|The French Peas' defeats (in Josh and the Big Wall) George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps.com-9362.jpg|Lyle Van de Groot's defeat (1st Film) Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7932.jpg|Darla Dimple's defeat. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|Max's defeat. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9965.jpg|Grigori Rasputin's death Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Zira's death Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible's death Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-10309.jpg|Rameses II’s defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu's death The_Swan_Princess_3_-_Zelda's_Death.jpg|Zelda's death Parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's despair Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8435.jpg|Ruber’s knights’ rehabilitation Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8478.jpg|Ruber's death Ratfliffes 2nd defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (2nd Film) Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8440.jpg|Scar Snout's death Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8788.jpg|Rex Pester's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death Dang.jpg|Belladonna's presumed death Inspector_Gadget_1_(Full_Movie)_-_YouTube2.jpg|Dr. Claw's Defeat (in Inspector Gadget) Bandicam_2017-08-18_17-24-51-272.jpg|Plankton's defeat (In Plankton!) Madame_Mousey_Defeat.png|Madame Mousey's defeat Bartok-disneyscreencaps.com-7024.jpg|Ludmila's death Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton's death Screenshot_2016-03-23_at_1.54.38_PM.png|Bubble Bass's defeat maul-4.png|Darth Maul's death Wakko-wish-disneyscreencaps.com-8620.jpg|King Salazar's defeat Jafar's death - 3 (Hercules and the Arabian Night).jpg|Jafar's death (Hercules and the Arabian Night) Dutchman_flees_away.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat king-and-i-disneyscreencaps.com-8699.jpg|Kralahome and Master Little's defeats. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death Huxley's defeat.png|Huxley's defeat Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley's defeat IMG_5293_jpg.png|Zuleika's defeat Little-vampire.-movie-screencaps.com-10116.jpg|Rookery's defeat OH_NO_NOT_THE_FOOT!.png|Plankton's defeat (Sleepy Time) Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7829.jpg|Morgana's defeat Diesel 10's real defeat.png|Diesel 10's defeat (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-49-37.png|Count Grisham's death Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg|Tzekel-Kan’s defeat, Hernán Cortés and his soldiers' rehabilitation Imitation_krabs_007.png|Plankton's defeat (Imitation Krabs) Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat Preed's_death.jpg|Preed's death Titan-ae-disneyscreencaps.com-9768.jpg|Drej Queen's death Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's presumed death Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr. Tweedy's rehabilitation How_Grinch_Stole_Christmas_2000_Screenshot_2840.jpg|Mayor Augustus May Who's rehabillitation Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Coco LaBouche's defeat Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.jpg|Jean-Claude's defeat Yzma's despair.png|Yzma's despair Thrax_s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's death Osmosis_Jones_Eject_Scene.png|Mayor Phlemming's defeat Help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Joe's death Mr._Tinkles_defeated.png|Mr. Tinkles' despair Barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg|Mouse King's defeat (in Barbie and The Nutkracker) Richard_Rich_-_Trumpet_of_the_Swan_-_Boyd's_Defeat.jpg|Boyd's defeat IMG_20180421_113655_HDR.jpg|Fearless Leader Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale's presumed deaths Wartlord's Defeat.png|Wartlord's death tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg|Si and Am's defeat 640px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Reggie's defeat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg|Dogcatcher's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Buster's defeat Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9322.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Commander Rourke's death Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death Joker death.png|Joker's death (Batman Beyond) Screenshot_2017-10-05_at_2.31.00_PM.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat (In Shanghaied) monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Fungus' rehabilitation King goobot defeat.png|King Goobot's presumed death Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6706.jpg|Sarousch's defeat Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-12777.jpg|Green Goblin's death Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg|The Colonel andf His Cowboy's rehabillitation Peter-pan-movie-screencaps.com-11098.jpg|Captain Hook's death (Peter Pan 2003) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7883.jpg|Soto's death peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (2nd Film) Scheck_face_slam.png|Scheck's defeat Watch_The_Santa_Clause_2_(2002)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz.jpg|Toy Santa's Defeat Jimmy's_defeat_(1st_film).jpg|Jimmy Brando's defeat (1st film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7853.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8035.jpg|Scroop's death Sloan_and_Bree_Blackburn_arrested.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn's defeats Gray_Dragon's_defeat.jpg|Stone Dragon's death Farquaad_Ghost's_Death.jpg|Ghost of Lord Farquaad's death (Shrek 4-D) Findingnemo0944.jpg|Darla Sherman's Defeat 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7672.jpg|Lil' Lightning's defeat Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.jpg|Eris' defeat Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-3683.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd Film) Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd Film) looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Mr. Chairman's defeat Larry_Quinn's_defeat.png|Larry Quinn's defeat Watch_Inspector_Gadget_2_(2003)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz4.jpg|Dr. Claw's Defeat (in Inspector Gadget 2) George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-8936.jpg|Lyle Van de Groot's defeat (2nd Film) spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14147.jpg|Doctor Octopus' death 110lp.jpg|Dennis's presumed death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|Fairy Godmother's death Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Frankie's death Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Don Lino's rehabilitation Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's despair Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg|Alamena Slim's defeat Ella-enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-10281.jpg|Sir Edgar's defeat Screenshot_20180323-150231.png|Regina George's defeat Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7772.jpg|Scar's death (The Lion King 3) Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|Gilbert Huph's defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Syndrome's death Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8235.jpg|Happy Chapman's defeat Mayor_Scamboli's_defeat.jpg|Mayor Scamboli's defeat Balto3-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|Bull Moose's defeat Krank's_defeat.jpg|Krank's presumed death Catwoman-movie-screencaps.com-11257.jpg|Laurel Hedare's death Screenshot_20180113-123937.png|Stormy's defeat (Season 1) Screenshot_20180113-124002.png|Darcy's defeat (Season 1) Screenshot_20180113-124020.png|Icy's defeat (Season 1) Winx_Club_-_Episode_126_(9).jpg|Pepe's defeat three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6668.jpg|Pete's defeat (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg|Yzma's presumed death (2nd Film) robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet's defeat (1st Film) Herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-11036.jpg|Trip Murphy's defeat Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quartermaine and Philip's defeats Valiant_Screenshot_2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat Lava_Prison.jpg|Zeebad's defeat barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg|Laverna's death Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis the White Witch's death Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9029.jpg|The Fossas' defeat Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg|Maudeline And Finis Everglot's defeat corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg|Lord Barkis Bittern's death Harry-potter-goblet-of-fire-movie-screencaps.com-7312.jpg|The Hungarian Horntail's death Batman-begins-movie-screencaps.com-14831.jpg|Ra's al Ghul's death Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain's defeat hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8513.jpg|Boingo's defeat Lord_Darkar's_death.png|Lord Darkar's death Pip_Death.jpg|Pip's death Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hicks' defeat and despair bandicam 2017-05-28 15-11-41-927.jpg|Leonidas's death barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag's defeat ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Stan Beals' defeat Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.jpg|Steve's defeat Napoleon_Cross_Arrested.png|Napoleon Cross' defeat Serp_defeat.jpg|Serp's presumed death happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9023.jpg|Frieda's defeat Screenshot 20180323-150826.png|Ramses' defeat Vlcsnap-2016-03-20-12h03m00s159.png|Lord Dargis' defeat Monster_House_Screenshot_2306.jpg|Constance Nebbercracker/Monster House's death Elephante's_defeat.jpg|Maximus Elefante's defeat The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Maelstrom and Cretaceous' death Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat The_Toad's_defeat.jpg|The Toad and Le Frog's defeat sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-8429.jpg|Troy's defeat (The Reef) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-7193.jpg|Atkla's defeat Screenshot 20180323-151325.png|Gunnar Bjerre's death cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|Lady Tremaine And Drizella's defeat (3rd film) bad apple defeat.png|The Bad Apple's defeat Shrek-the-Third-shrek-12278287-1050-590.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's death Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8910.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner's defeat Barbieislandprincess-disneyscreencaps.com-8848.jpg|Queen Ariana's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken's defeat and despair enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11335.jpg|Queen Narissa's death Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-10094.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat (in 1st film) Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat Reggie_Belafonte_.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat Screenshot 20180323-151034.png|Rasputia Latimore's defeat Nahuala_death.png|Nahuala's death Rodolfo's_death.jpg|Rodolfo's death IMG_5257.png|Sansón Carrasco's defeat Ocho's defeat.png|Ocho's defeat Russ_Cargill's_Defeat.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat Simpsons_Movie_Screenshot_2351.jpg|Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers' rehabillitation Don_Gourdon_Gourd's_final_scene.png|Don Gourdon Gourd's defeat (in The Wonderful Wizard of Has) Thunbersanta's_Desth.jpg|Thunbersanta's death spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14974.jpg|Edward Brock/Venom's death Mandragora_dies.jpg|Mandragora's death Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9306.jpg|GO-4's death Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg|Auto's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude's despair Tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-9829.jpg|Botticelli's death Bolt-disneyscreencaps_com-10158.jpg|Agent's defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10398.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|The Wickershams' rehabilitations Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9260.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff's despair Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg|The Sour Kangaroo's rehabilitation vlcsnap-2017-06-21-17h45m00s73.png|Robert the Terrible's defeat Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8375.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg|Hawk's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat Raymond’s defeat.jpeg|Raymond's defeat McLeano’s death.jpeg|McLeano's death Sednna death.png|Sedessa's death IMG_5262 (1).png|Mulgarath's death Img_0119.jpg|Newmann's presumed death Juney defeat.jpg|Juney's defeat Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf's death Screenshot 20180323-150910.png|Turkey's death Cachirula's_death.jpg|Cachirula's death Gree Guy's death.png|Gree Guy's defeat (Geo's 1st Movie) darkknight-movie-screencaps.com-16123.jpg|The Joker's defeat (The Dark Knight) Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg|Fifi's defeat space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|Zartog's death Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|Makunga's defeat Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death Lawrence got in jail.jpeg|Lawrence's defeat Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|FLDSMDFR's death Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's defeat Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9223.jpg|Alien Robots' death monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg|Gallaxhar's death up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz's death Astro-boy-disneyscreencaps.com-9656.jpg|President Stone's defeat planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg|General Grawl's rehabilitation Gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2425.jpg|Snake's defeat Gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg|Owl's defeat gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2762.jpg|Fox's defeat IMG_5261.png|Skip's defeat Hemmerdeath.png|General Hemmer's death coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10147.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam's death Brujo_defeat.jpg|Egg Witch's death tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg|Vidia's rehabilitation (Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure) 9-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|The Fabrication Machine's death Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Piella Bakewell's death fantastic-mr-fox-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Boggis, Bunce, and Bean's defeats Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-10069.jpg|Rudy's despair Alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Tony's rehabilitation despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10015.jpg|Mother Gothel's death arthur3-disneyscreencaps.com-11040.jpg|Maltazard's defeat Screenshot 20180327-132227.png|Mimicha's defeat Lots-o'-Huggin'_Bear.jpg|Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear's defeat Max's defeat.png|Max's defeat Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 3.29.34 PM.png|The Mirror's death Calabar's death.png|Calabar's death Mayor Brown defeat.jpg|Mayor Brown's defeat Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|Hunter's defeat Dr_Transistor_smashed_a_train.png|Dr Transistor's death Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10132.jpg|Metal Beak's presumed death Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10121.jpg|Nyra's despair IMG_5286_jpg.png|The Big Guy's death How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death Icy_Darcy_and_Stormy's_defeat_(in_The_3D_Magical_Adventure).png|Icy Darcy and Stormy's defeat (in Winx Club 3D Magical Adventure) Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat Cat-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-6679.jpg|Victor Costa's presumable death cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8643.jpg|Kitty Galore's defeat Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation File:Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Hal Stewart/Tighten’s defeat hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat Night4.jpg|The Nightmare Train's defeat Rio-disneyscreencaps_com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat (1st Film) rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's rehabilitation and Tortoise John's defeat Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg|Tybalt's death Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10271.jpg|Professor Z's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (1st film) Pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabilitation pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's despair Mr. Hadeson’s death.jpg|Mr. Hadeson's death McDeano’s death.jpeg|McDeano's death Arrestted.jpg|2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's defeat Spookybuddies-disneyscreencaps.com-9601.jpg|Warwick the Warlock's defeat Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps_com-8504.jpg|Boss Wolf's death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-9569.jpg|Jack & Jill's defeat Sakharine_Defeat.png|Sakharine's defeat hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg|Hansel and Gretel's defeat monster-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-10040.jpg|Victor Maynott's defeat Daddy-im-a-zombie-disneyscreencaps.com-8585.jpg|Nebulosa's defeat lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's presumed death food-fight-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg|Lady-X's defeat reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg|Troy's defeat (The Reef 2) Bane's_death.jpg|Bane's death (The Dark Knight Rises) zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Budzo's death Kopponen_falling_to_his_doom.png|Kopponen's death Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8663.jpg|Captain Gutt's presumed death Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men’s defeat Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's presumed death ScreenCapture_17.03.14_11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) Boris's_Defeat.png|Boris The Animal's death Ratcliffe's defeat in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom) Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg|Mor'du's death Paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.jpg|Aggie Prenderghast’s death White_Wolf's_defeat.jpg|White Wolf's defeat Sofiafirst-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.jpg|Cedric the Sorcerer's defeat 054.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's 2nd death Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Eduardo Perez/ El Macho's presumed death Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-8523.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat and despair (in Monsters University) Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-9186.jpg|Johnny Worthington III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9115.jpg|Mr. Whiskers' death Epic-movie-screencaps_com-3218.jpg|Dagda's death Epic-movie-screencaps_com-10353.jpg|Mandrake's death Heart_of_parkness_00304.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) Heart_of_parkness_00305.jpg|Fisher Biskit's defeat (in Heart of Parkness) justin-knights-valour-disneyscreencaps.com-9928.jpg|Heraclio's death File:Hoskins_dead_meat.jpg|Commander Victor “Vic” Hoskins’ death Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8093.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's despair Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8097.jpg|Snip & Snails' despair Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne’s defeat Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fake) freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Myles Standish's death IMG_5260_jpg.png|King The Wolf's defeat Black_hiver_death.png|Black Hiver's death Smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (2nd film) planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat Khumba_Screenshot_2230.jpg|Phango's death Escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-9172.jpg|General Shanker’s defeat frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat 41_007.png|Daniel's defeat Moreno_falling_to_his_death.png|Moreno's presumed defeat Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg|Lord Business' rehabilitation That's Okay.jpeg|Arch Villain’s rehabilitation Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabilitation Millicent_defeat.png|Millicent Clyde's defeat nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Norvirus Raccoon's defeat Rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10612.jpg|Big Boss' death Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10707.jpg|Nigel's defeat (2nd Film) IMG_1405.PNG|Edwin Carbunkle's Defeat Politea's_death.jpg|Politea's death Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|Oppenheimer Bonito Port Starboard And Yang's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|James Hook's defeat Mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|The Dazzlings's defeat Hahahahaha.png|Major Mixel’s defeat planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Archibald Snatcher's death Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10416.jpg|Drago Bludvist's defeat Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10424.jpg|Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast's defeat Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10667.jpg|Robert Callaghan's Defeat Joe's_defeat.png|Joe's defeat Constatine_defeated.jpg|Constatine's defeat Dave defeat.PNG|Dr. Octavius Brine/Dave's defeat swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Mangler's death King_Stefan's_Death.jpg|King Stefan's death Shredder_Defeat.png|Shredder's death (1st Film) The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2463.jpg|Chakal's death Velskud_defeat.png|Velskud's death Guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-12507.jpg|Ronan's death Screenshot_2017-10-08_at_7.46.33_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7282.jpg|Nyx's defeat and rehabilitation Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9649.jpg|Burger-Beard's defeat home-disneyscreencaps.com-9924.jpg|Smek's rehabilitation Nix's_death.png|David Nix's death 163_005.png|Mrs. and Mr. Griffin's presumed deaths Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte's death Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-9594.jpg|Herb & Scarlet Overkill's defeat Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure792.png|Sailor John's Defeat Blackbeard's death.png|Blackbeard's death Foop's defeat.jpeg|Foop’s defeat and despair IMG_20171015_195704.jpg|Thumper's defeat Weirdmageddon_-_Bill's_defeat.png|Bill Cipher's death Alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-8288.jpg|Agent James Suggs' defeat The-final-battle_(164).png|Janja's defeat (1st film) Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2529.jpg|Roland's defeat Little_Prince_Screenshot_2619.jpg|The Business Man's defeat IMMELTINGOHWHATAWORLD!!!!.png|Eviline's death Matias_defeat.png|Don's defeat Chiquis_defeated.png|Sweet Pea and Cyclops' defeat King Nixel's Head.jpeg|King Nixel’s defeat Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.png|Midnight Sparkle's rehabilitation Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair Cavlin and the Hip Munks' death.jpeg|Cavlin and the Hip Munks' deaths Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9145.jpg|Red Baron's death Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap's defeat Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11636.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (in live action) Lucifer-from-Cinderella.jpg|Lucifer's despair (in live-action) Slappy's_defeat.png|Slappy the Dummy's defeat Mane_Six_shield_their_eyes_S5E02.png|Starlight Glimmer's despair (The Cutie-Map) Twilight_puts_her_hoof_on_Starlight;_Starlight_smiles_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer's rehabilitation Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death Norm North Screenshot 2382.jpg|Mr. Greene’s defeat File:Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11590.jpg|Bellwether's defeat jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in live-action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie's defeat (in live-action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in live-action) Screenshot_2017-11-25_at_10.06.21_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) Shaw_ed_an_edna_defeat.png|Shaw, Ed and Edna's defeat Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10600.jpg|Leonard Mudbeard and Ross' despair Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9538.jpg|Pig's defeat Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg|Giant Squid's death Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_Old_Shuriki_2.jpg|Shuriki's defeat Queen_Mayra_defeat.png|Queen Mayra's death Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg|Viper's death Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|Snowball's rehabilitation Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger and Gertie's rehabilitation Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Douche And Darren's death IMG_5254.png|May's despair Ratchet_Clank_Screenshot_2363.jpg|Chairman Drek's death Ratchet Clank Screenshot 2401.jpg|Dr. Nefarious' defeat kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10776.jpg|Raiden The Moon King's rehabilitation ShredderEnding.png|Shredder's death (2nd Film) Krang4.png|Krang's despair Vlcsnap-2016-07-12-22h13m29s562.png|Squint's defeat (in Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) download (4).png|Sir Claude's defeat IMG_20170814_210656.jpg|Regine Le Haut's defeat Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2485.jpg|Rudolf's defeat Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_3.15.42_PM.png|Scarletta Red's defeat IMG_5255_jpg.png|Captain Tai Lung's defeat Zhong_defeat.png|Zhong's presumed death Raegar's_death.jpg|Raegar's death TheGreatRace423.png|Vinnie's defeat Storks-disneyscreencaps_com-7881.jpg|The Penguin's Defeat Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Hunter's presumed death Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-9014.jpg|Pigeon Toady's defeat and rehabilitation Tromakuu-_(263) (1).png|Makuu's rehabilitation (1st film) McKenna_Nicole_gets_Breakdowned.png|McKenna Nicole's defeat trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef And Creek's death IMG_5292_jpg.png|Fleshlumpeater's defeat Gloriosa Daisy screaming in agony EG4.png|Gaia Everfree's defeat Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy's rehabilitation moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10675.jpg|Te-Ka's despair Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's defeat Bear_in_mike_car.png|The Bears' defeat Twisted Unicorn's Defeat.jpeg|Twisted Unicorn's defeat Firefox 2017-07-14 13-06-19.png.663a4d3883326bc5667c51031e85cdcf.png|Mazzadril's defeat Tumblr ot7iiyCWMF1r4n43ko1 500.png|Kiazuki's rehabilitation Firefox 2017-07-14 13-24-19.png.542515741dd51799c173a1a6345536b7.png|Big Bad's death Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_2346.jpg|Linnux's death Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.jpg|Francis E. Francis' defeat Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Eugene Francis' rehabilitation Amanda Killman's defeat.jpeg|Amanda Killman’s defeat Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|The Joker's rehabilitation (The Lego Batman Movie) Gargamel_running_from_the_lake.png|Gargamel, Azrael and Monty's defeat (The Lost Village) Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12479.jpg|Gaston's death (in live action) IMG_3353.png|Lefou's rehabilitation (in live-action) Koto_death.png|Koto's death Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.jpg|Melvin Sneedly's defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg|Professor Pippy P. Poopypants' presumed death Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Turbo Toilet 2000's death Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9296.jpg|Talking Toilets' presumed deaths Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Clive's death Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's defeat Sulley's Death.png|Sulley's death Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10581.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat Anti-Virus_Bot_dies.png|Anti-Virus Bots' death Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.png|Smiler's despair and defeat Wallace_Eastman_defeat.jpg|Wallace Eastman's death Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2318.jpg|Percival J. Muldoon's defeat Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2326.jpg|Gunther and Heather's defeats Darcy Frozen.png|Darcy's defeat Meowthra_becomes_mascot.png|Meowthra's rehabilitation Lloyd_and_his_parents.png|Lord Garmadon's rehabilitation Grubber’s defeat.png|Grubber's defeat Storm Guard knocking over other Storm Guards MLPTM.png Storm Guard's defeat.png Applejack incapacitates a Storm Guard MLPTM.png Capper and Rarity trap Storm Guards in fabric MLPTM.png Storm Guard falls over with cupcakes all over him MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno kicks the Storm Guard.png Storm Guard tearfully waving goodbye MLPTM.png Storm Guard with Shelly and Sheldon on his eyes MLPTM.png Princess Skystar carrying a Storm Guard MLPTM.png Storm Guards being set on fire MLPTM.png Storm Guards get swept into the storm MLPTM.png Storm Guards getting pelted with flying pies MLPTM.png The_Storm_King's_defeat.png|The Storm King's death Tempest Shadow's humiliation.png|Tempest Shadow's rehabilitation Bulk_Biceps_lets_Storm_Guards_into_the_party_MLPTM.png|The Storm Creatures' rehabilitation RAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Pennywise/It's defeat La_Sombra's_death.jpg|La Sombra's death WatchingTheScene.png|Security Guards' defeats Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death Screenshot_20180124-195212.png|El Primero’s rehabilitation Queen Necrafa’s Death.png|Queen Necrafa's death Thaddeus&Rufus7.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' rehabilitation Jack Rackham's death png.png|Jack Rackham's death IMG_0120_jpg.jpg|Russell Van Pelt's death download (3).png|Boyle's death Nooth hitted a metal.png|Lord Nooth's defeat Dracula Frozen.png|Dracula's defeat Screenshot_20180420-165944.png|Moriarty's defeat Evelyn_was_arrested.jpg|Evelyn Deavor's defeat Desmond_Spellman_plummeting_into_the_Abyss.jpg|Desmond Spellman's defeat Dorian Tyrell's defeats.png|Dorian Tyrell's defeat Lucio's defeat and death.png|Lucio's defeat and death 54.jpg|The death of sindrom Springtrap_dies_(Part_16).png|Springtrap's Death Fredbear's_lifeless_head_(Part_16).png|Fredbear's Defeat 2.jpg|Bear With Brown Fuzzy Hair Chased By Scary Lion Scarylion.jpg|Scary Lion Chased By Bear Slade_defeat (1).png|Slade's defeat Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 3.16.04 PM.png|Scar's defeat (Battle for the Pride Lands) Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 2.06.00 PM.png|Ushari's death Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek & Chrysalis' Defeat.jpeg|Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek & Queen Chrysalis' defeat The_death_of_the_Carnotaur.jpg|Carnotaurus's death Scar's Death (The Lion King 2019).jpg|Scar's Death Live Action Dr. Zara death.png|Dr. Zara's death King Runeard death.png|King Runeard's death Jack the Giant Slayer (1).png|General Fallon's Death Jack the Giant Slayer (2).png|Fillon's Death Gallery 2: King_Timberwolf_Explodes_3_S3E09.png|King Timberwolf's death File:Discord's_defeat_(from_The_Return_of_Harmony_Part_2).png|Discord's defeat Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' defeat King_Sombra's_defeat_and_death.png|King Sombra's death Robbie Rotten's defeat.PNG|Robbie Rotten's defeat Vlcsnap-2014-07-04-17h50m08s188.png|Venom's first death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m21s10.png|Venom's second death Jackotality.png|Scaramouche's first defeat Scaramush_swimming.png|Scaramouche's second defeat Scaramouche-Death.png|Scaramouche's death Omen_die.png|Omen's death S103b_The_Angry_Glooms_are_Thwarted_By_How_Do_You_Do_10.PNG|The Angry Glooms' defeat Dora.and.Friends.Into.the.City.S01E04.The.Magic.Ring.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.mp4 001165039.jpg|Wizard and his cat's defeat latest.gif|General Grievous's defeat Jabba's death.png|Jabba Hutt's defeat First Death 2.png|Darth Sidious/Palpatine's death latest-52.png|Darth Vader's defeat latest-53.png|Kanker Sisters' 1st defeat latest-56.png|Kanker Sisters' 2nd defeat DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpeg|Kanker Sisters' 3rd defeat Abis_Mal's_defeat.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat All Hands' Defeat.png|All Hands' Defeat Bushroot_defeat.jpeg|Bushroot's defeat Negaduck_defeat.jpeg|Negaduck's first defeat Defeat and capture of Negaduck.png Defeat of Negaduck.jpeg|Negaduck's second defeat Jambalaya Jake defeat.jpeg|Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo's defeat Megavolt Defeat.jpeg|Megavolt's defeat QuackerJack defeat.jpeg|Quackerjack's defeat Isis Vanderchill defeat.png|Isis Vanderchill's defeat Ammonia pine defeat.jpeg|Ammonia Pine's defeat Major Synapse death.png|Major Synapse's death Liquidator defeat.png|Liquidator's defeat bandicam 2016-06-21 19-09-15-359.jpg|Sideshow Bob's defeat Beaver_and_Giraffe_Gas.png|Grizzly Beaver and Man-Eating Giraffe's defeats S3e11 Carnage 086 0001.jpg|Carnage's death bandicam 2016-07-09 21-28-29-344.jpg|Hobgoblin's death bandicam 2016-07-09 22-54-25-049.jpg|Negaduck's third defeat Kuwagamon's defeat.jpeg|Kuwagamon's defeat bandicam 2016-07-10 10-42-56-756.jpg|Grand Inquisitor's death Bannister_captured.jpg|Bannister's despair bandicam 2016-07-10 11-09-16-178.jpg|Lord Dominator's defeat and despair Snapshot 1 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Luciano Carnevale's death Snapshot 2 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Alan Smithee's death Snapshot 3 (18-7-2559 19-59).png|Flocks' defeat Butch and Cassidy's defeat.jpeg|Butch and Cassidy's defeats Speed King Duckling.mp4_000642673.png|Greg the Goose's defeat 800px-Bewear_rescuing_Team_Rocket.png|Meowth, James, Mimikyu, Wobbuffet and Jessie's defeat The Shragger's Defeat.jpeg|The Shragger's defeat Ronald's Despair.jpeg|Ronald's despair Star_Looks_at_these_Cute_little_Mewberty_Wings.png|Mewberty Star's rehabilitation Oh Hello Blimp.jpeg|Oonski the Great's defeat Centipeetle Mother's Rehabilitation.png|Centipeetle Mother's rehabilitation Squaliens' Defeat.jpg|Squaliens' defeat Crazy_Azula.jpg|Azula's death T_2291.jpg|The Terminator (T-800)'s death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m02s72.png|Dormammu's death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h45m53s161.png|Spider-Carnage's death Roland Bellyache from Alvin and the Chipmunks.png|Roland Bellyache's death Screenshot_2017-08-29-14-42-07.png|Napoleon's death Biskit_Twins_Defeated.png|Biskit Twins' defeat Megan's_Defeat.png|Megan's defeat Soundwave defeated.jpg|Soundwave's defeat No more Starscream.jpg|Starscream's death Ouch! NightHurt!.png|Thedore Tobey McCallister's defeat maru1331829934171_convert_20120316190346.jpg|Taro Namatame's rehabilitation tumblr_static_40vlo1eh186cs4w88wg8oscoc_640_v2.gif|Adachi's defeat S3e3 pickle to person.png|Pickle Rick's Defeat Pet Alien Season 2 Episode 20 - The Horrible Workout Of Evil The Incredible Floating Boy.mp4_001235703.jpg|Melba Manners's rehabilitation kamoshidadespair.jpg|Suguru Kamoshida's Despair madaramedespair.jpg Smedly's rehabilitation.png|Smedly's rehabilitation CellsDead.png|Cell's death Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation.png|Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation Bowser's defeat.jpg|Bowser's defeat Kid Buur's defeat.png|Kid Buur's death Luther_Defeated_with_his_hand_full_of_blood_for_the_swan_knife_attack.png|Luther's defeat (in the film) Harry and Marv's defeat.jpg|Harry and Marv's defeat Dee Dee, Marky & Joey's Death 1.png|Dee Dee, Marky and Joey's death Victor Costa's death.jpg|Victor Costa's death General Woundwort's death.gif|General Woundwort's death Tumblr_m1tnitFYth1r1ult6o1_500.gif|Diane Simmons' death 3DF0B804-1BBF-470E-98A6-3FA3E8FA66D2.png|Jack Torrance’s Death (The Animated Version) Mrs Meany defeat Seal on the Loose.png|Mrs. Meany's defeat Iron Baron trapped in molten rock..png|Iron Baron's defeat madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg|Alex (Former villian) Defeat vlcsnap-2011-03-13-01h18m32s45.png|Revolta and The Grim Creeper's defeat 2934834-1474209193965.png|Goro Akechi's rehabilitation tumblr_pjfdxaXGzI1tlzj67_540.jpg|Masayoshi Shido's Despair Bubbleisha Crying.png|Bubbleisha's rehabilitation Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits defeat.png|Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits's defeat and despair Scarletta Gateau's defeat and despair.png|Scarletta Gateau's defeat and despair Donkey Kong (GB) 13 (Arcade).png|Donkey Kong's defeat Knuckles Defeated.png|Knuckles the Echidna's defeat Spyro Reignited Trilogy Toasty Spyro.jpg|Toasty's defeat ShempFlee.png|Dr. Shemp's death 96426FD7-85A5-4A26-881B-4F2F8CFA5940.jpeg|Bully,cheatsy,kooky,and big mouth’s defeat 8D49ED52-9D85-46CD-943F-75A96C0C9BA4.jpeg|The Ooze’s rehabilitation E4C2E60F-184C-4AA8-A13D-43EC0BD89352.jpeg|Baddy mcbad’s rehabilitation 51298719-0EF2-4061-A297-29847A7EA162.jpeg|The dragon’s defeat Ushari's Death.png|Ushari's Death Persona 5 The Animation - 04 - Large 30.jpg|suguru kamoshida despair (persona 5 the animation) Persona 5 The Animation - 08 - Large 20.jpg|madarame despair (persona 5 the animation) Persona 5 The Animation - 12 - Large 34.jpg|junya kaneshiro defeated (persona 5 the animation) Persona 5 The Animation - 21 - Large 31.jpg|Kunikazu Okumura ' s death Persona 5 The Animation - 25 - Large 33.jpg|Sae's shadow defeated 202CB20D-63E1-48CC-90E4-2560DC1EEFA8.jpeg|Kootie pie’s defeat and despair Lord Drakkon Reformed.png|Lord Drakkon's Rehabillation (Crossover Series) Silico defeated.png|Silico’s First Defeat 9DE6BBD7-7B5A-416D-9B0E-11F4F37D292C.jpeg|Robo-chief’s death D518F936-4889-4411-A2A0-B6A4DB576B91.jpeg|The mayor’s defeat 5F58C3AB-CC57-44E4-87A6-A1CD93706CDF.jpeg|Philly’s first death 4E37149C-3945-4DB9-AA29-D1E8732883B1.jpeg|The Franks’ death ChuckieVsThePotty-AngelicasKarmicAccident.jpg|Angelica Pickles' despair Pharaoh Angelica's defeat .jpeg|Pharaoh Angelica's defeat 1C87992D-EB11-4CB0-9993-EFD3958A2BCA.jpeg|Master frown’s defeat 70B471A7-CAD1-40ED-ABB0-D578FE8D11F3.jpeg|Petey’s first defeat 43B3BFB5-F536-4432-A319-CC37F2206C0F.jpeg|Petey’s second defeat A3E88408-3DD3-4E9F-9528-FCBC45DC1506.jpeg|Petey’s third defeat C44B5F62-F5D6-4775-87BB-8CA78A84FF7D.jpeg|Petey’s fourth defeat 7DDBE804-9083-4DA4-9CD0-29CC147283A3.jpeg|Flat petey’s defeat FAD9FE02-67FB-489B-8C7C-E4CF4ED11CBB.jpeg|Flippy’s death 0F7B3AAE-73D7-4058-922E-791B0CFB8033.jpeg|Beastly buildings’ deaths 2EB61D35-94A4-4704-B88D-2F51E549EDE5.jpeg|Petey’s fifth defeat 65D6BA45-4CC1-4EE8-8ADD-0DBF6DA7FA3D.jpeg|Mecha flippy’s defeat and rehabilitation 3DD5D9A9-AEAE-46F7-A79E-5F62ED338912.jpeg|The Franks’ defeat A50CCD69-C731-4AED-AB00-9C295F0D66BA.jpeg|Super-mecha philly’s death EEEA812C-6572-45EB-BC86-D5E66841EE42.jpeg|Piggy,bub,and crunky’s defeat BD812CDF-048B-477A-A314-D1F198072A58.jpeg|Philly’s second death 98C6E434-007C-4D9E-828D-86FACB6EF4E6.jpeg|Petey’s rehabilitation 771E6DF0-FE16-436E-8354-F49588CA9736.jpeg|Dian and Diana’s rehabilitation 8261DEDB-5F1B-41FC-A0A3-A9B66F0CDE3E.jpeg|Dark jewelina’s Defeat Screenshot_2019-11-26-19-59-55.png|Dr. nitrus brio's defeated (crash mind over mutant) crash_bandicoot_boss_doctor_nitrus_brio_by_darkrosepassions_dben6dn-fullview.jpg|Dr. Nitrus brio's defeated (crash bandicoot) 20180722_214813.jpg|Dr. Neo cortex's defeated (Crash Bandicoot) received_645583569598376.gif|Dr. Neo cortex, uka uka and Dr. Nefarious Tropy's defeated (Crash Bandicoot Warped) A1FD4EB6-263B-4D0D-BDE6-CF2717BB2B54.jpeg|Spinel’s rehabilitation Nar Est and Rasper's rehabilitation.png Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis frozen in stone S9E25.png Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Villains galleries Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reformers Category:Lists Category:Vinnytovar Category:Systariansrule2024